


jealousy is ugly

by skyrhapsody



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, i hope its not OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrhapsody/pseuds/skyrhapsody
Summary: Which is why he doesn't understand why the little goldfish looks so fixated talking with this one little fish.Riddle looks relaxed and he even gives the fish a small, genuine smile (that's totally not make Floyd envious) as he talks and the fish seems to soak the goldfish's attention, if the blushing is not telling enough.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	jealousy is ugly

Floyd doesn't like to think about complicated thing. If it's interesting, then he will join without thinking of the repercussions. Like Azul's orders. Or him giving any specific fish-related nicknames to those he deemed interesting (the ones that aren't interesting are called little fishies). 

Which is why he doesn't understand why the little goldfish looks so fixated talking with this one little fish.

Riddle looks relaxed and he even gives the fish a small, genuine smile (that's totally not make Floyd envious) as he talks and the fish seems to soak the goldfish's attention, if the blushing is not telling enough.

Floyd can't hear what they're talking about from where he's seated beside Jade, who's in the same class as Riddle. He originally came just to pick up Jade and maybe, if the goldfish hasn't came to the cafeteria, tease him a little bit.

Instead...

Floyd whines to his twin, glaring daggers at the fish's back, "Who's that?" 

Jade is placing his stuff to his bag, as it's going to be elective class after the break. He doesn't even ask who does Floyd mean as he replies, "He's a struggling student and Riddle-san was asked to teach him."

"Hmph."

Jade doesn't ask as Floyd stands up, bounding down with determination to where the two fishes are talking. 

"Goldfish-chan!" Floyd greets and drapes himself shamelessly at Riddle the next second.

Riddle, as usual, hisses at Floyd, "Floyd, let go of me!"

"No can do!" He rubs his cheek on Riddle's rose-smelling hair. He smells nice, "Hey, hey, what are you doing? Aren't you going to eat? You won't grow if you don't eat, you know." Although really, Floyd won't mind if he stays tiny. He's a perfectly huggable size right now.

Riddle makes angry noises, face going full red quickly. He seems to have forgotten he's talking to someone and Floyd sticks his tongue out gleefully at the little fish who looks confused and scared at the same time).

He grabs Riddle's magical pen from where it's laying on the desk, forgotten while Riddle goes on a rant about respecting a dorm head and obeying rules. Riddle stops talking, eyes comically wide, when he spots the magical pen.

"Wha- that's my pen!"

"I know." Floyd hums, straightened so he stands fully on his size and raises the pen up, knowing Riddle can't reach it. "I'll return this if Goldfish-chan eats with me in the cafeteria."

Riddle looks like he's close to commit homicide, but before he says something Floyd has headed outside, pen still in his possession.

He waves at Jade, knowing Jade will understand, before he exits the classroom. 

Riddle's outraged "FLOYD!" makes him giggle.

Extra:

Trey does a double take when he sees his childhood friend at the cafeteria, sitting with the infamous twins. He's glaring at Floyd in particular, who seems to be very content because he's been smiling widely, showcasing his sharp teeth.

Trey sits near them, thinking if he needs to intervene so the cafeteria won't turn into a crime scene, but then he overhears Floyd saying, "Hey, Goldfish-chan, come to Mostro Lounge sometimes. I'll make you food."

Riddle, as predicted, answered quickly, "I refuse."

"But my food's good!" Floyd looks offended, "Even Baby otter said so! And the whole Scarabia dorm!"

"Kalim?" It's a widespread knowledge that Kalim has good taste in food.

He nods enthusiastically, "Yeah, Goldfish-chan! I'll cook for you for free. What do you say? Yes?"

Jade adds calmly, "Floyd's cooking is extremely good. He did manage the Mostro Lounge's kitchen when we just started."

"Him?" Riddle looks incredulous.

"Yes. One of our most popular dishes is his own creation."

"If you say yes, I'll give you back your magical pen."

Riddle doesn't say anything but he stretches his hand to Floyd, resigned.

"It's a date, Goldfish-chan!" Floyd declares happily as he gives Riddle his pen back.

Riddle sputters, "D-date? Who says it's a date!"

Trey watches as Riddle's face turns red again, this time not from anger, and decides he doesn't want to know.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> look i dont even know what is this i just want them going on a date


End file.
